A plurality of display devices may be configured and arranged such that they are aggregated. The aggregation of the display devices enable a single image or view to be shown across all the display devices. That is, each display device shows a portion of the view such that all the display devices show the entire view. For example, in a simplest case, a computer may be coupled to two display devices such as monitors. The user may select a display option in which the view is extended. Accordingly, the overall area of the view for the computer is a combination of the two display devices. However, such a scenario requires little to no configuration. In another example, an enhanced display utilizes a plurality of display devices, particularly, more than two monitors. However, when the plurality of display devices are all coupled to a single processor, the processor is capable of configuring the aggregation simply by showing the portion of the entire view on the display devices and having the user manually position the display devices such that the entire view is properly shown.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.